An Abandoned Goddess
by apiratesmile
Summary: Hel is not Loki's only daughter. Sidle, his youngest, is stuck on Earth like him in Konoha. Training under the future Hokage she has become a powerful banished goddess. So when Hel comes to her with an interesting proposition, will she refuse.
1. Chapter 1

She sat quietly beneath the blossoming tree, allowing the fleshy petals to flutter down onto her raven hair. Her knees were pulled up tightly to her chest and her emerald eyes were staring listlessly out into the blue.

"If you keep making your face so serious you're going to be an old grandma by the time your twenty." Came a teasing voice above her.

She lifted her head up and gave a smile to the boy. "Hello Obito you're unusually early to training this morning."

The young Uchiha gave a shrug. "Mother started spring cleaning today. She was looking for volunteers. And so naturally I escaped out of the house as quick as possible."

"That certainly explains it," she sighed standing up. Brushing off the light petals she looked to see a silver head boy walking their way.

"Hey Kakashi," she called waving him over.

"Good morning Sidle," he nodded to her pointedly ignoring Obito.

Sidle moved her head side to side curious about the tension between the two. Of course she was use to the normal hostility between them but this morning it seemed a little more intense. The death glares and muttered threats were a big give away.

"Is there something that I missed? I mean I'm aware of your intense dislike for each other, but really this is just silly."

"He started it," Kakashi growled his eyes locked in a death match with Obito's.

"That's mature Kakashi seeing as you were the one who actually started."

"Oh come on, you both were on speaking terms after our last mission. I really thought we were making progress." She sighed.

On any other day she would have put up with their crap and wait until Sensei showed up to pull the two apart but lately something had been putting her on edge. Ever since their last mission a week ago with the fish merchant she had had the constant feeling of being watched. Sometimes she was quick enough to see a shadow but nothing more.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" She growled. That silenced the two bickering boys pretty quick. Now the two were used to being shouted at by Sidle but as she had looked at them her usual emerald eyes had faded into a menacing red. Immediately, Obito sat down on the ground and quickly tried to look busy and innocent. Kakashi, for his part, leaned casually against the tree once again ignoring Obito in a way that pointed out he was ignoring him.

"Good morning Team 7," came a light voice. Minato appeared in front of them in a rush of wind, his shadow still trying to keep up.

He was greeted with a heavy silence.

"Fighting already you three," he sighed scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

All three of them stayed silent, staring out in different directions.

"Fine if you are all going to be like that than I will tell the Hokage to give you this D-rank mission," he threatened holding up a scroll.

"What is it," Sidle asked staring at the scroll cautiously like it was made up of explosive tags.

"You will be assisting Lady Haiti with her gardening." He said with a smirk.

Kakashi stood up straight. His stance was serious and his back was straight with pride, "Sensei a D-rank mission is beneath us, me especially. Surely our skills could be put to better use."

"You think so," Minato said in mock seriousness, "I'm not so sure. I think a team that doesn't act like a team is perfect for just this sort of mission."

Sidle was no longer listening. On the other end of the training field was a lone figure. Her curly pink hair pooled down her back and she stared back at Sidle calmly beneath a lacy parasol.

"Sidle say something," Obito whined, "I don't want to garden."

"What?" Sidle said distracted.

"Sidle what's the…" Minato's eyes jumped to the figure she was staring at, his body naturally moving to a defensive position.

The stranger didn't seem to notice the three ninjas, tensed and ready. She only had eyes on the raven headed girl. With a leap Sidle was on her feet and running toward the girl, leaving her team bewildered.

"Hello Sidle," she smiled, "I've missed you."

"Hel," Sidle nodded curtly to her, "what is it you want?"

"I shouldn't need an excuse to visit my baby sister," Hel said twisting the umbrella in her hand.

"No but in a normal family they usually announce their arrival instead of following them around for a week."

Hel let out a sardonic laugh. "I'm sure. But you and I do not come from a very normal family."

"No I suppose not." Sidle agreed. She side stepped a little to the right in hopes of blocking her teammates. It would not be beneficial for the goddess of the Underworld to take an interest in them.

"You are right of course, though, Sidle. I do need something from you."

"And what is that?" she asked guardedly.

"I just need you to tell me where Father is and then I will go."

Sidle's emerald eyes widened in surprise, "why do you need to know where Dad is?"

"I am going to kill him," she said simply, her face showing anticipation.

"Really? What for?" Sidle asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"You have to ask! After everything he did? He left us alone to fend for ourselves as we were being punished for being his children. Even now he doesn't care about what happens to us. Father only seems to care about Fenrir and Jormungand."

"That's not true Hel," Aspen said quietly but she knew what Hel was feeling. Abandoned.

* * *

"Dad! Daddy, please don't let them do this!" shrieked a small girl to a shadow a ways back. Desperately, she tried pulling away from her captors but their grips were too strong.

"Please don't let them take me away!" She pleaded, tears now falling from her emerald eyes.

But the shadowed figure stood still as she was dragged through the fiery field and soon he disappeared in the flames.

"It would seem Little Sidle that your father did not care for you as much as you thought."

"That's not true!" She shouted at the eye that appeared blazing in the sky like a sun. "Dad loves me."

"I imagine it wouldn't be very hard for the Trickster god to tell a lie. Much less to his own daughter," Odin said gently.

Sidle stopped fighting her captors, her body going limp as she thought over the god's words.

It was true then. He had abandoned her.

* * *

"Don't you want payback Sidle?" She smirked, quietly sensing her sister was beginning to see things in her light.

"No," Sidle said simply and turned around back to her team.

"No," Hel shrieked confused, "but this is our chance. Now he is weak and helpless. He is a child for Odin's sake."

"I'm not going to kill my own Father, Hel. The whole idea is so Greek it makes me sick."

"Fine then, I'll do it myself. Just tell me where to find."

"Japan." She said smugly.

"You are of no help."


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I would like to take credit for some of the characters to my great regret I do not own Naruto or Mythical Detective or any of the characters associated with them. If there is a name or character you do not recognize than it is most likely mine!

Reviews make me write faster, so if you like it or despise it with a burning passion leave a review!

* * *

Hel had stormed off, when she realized Sidle would be of no help to her. As Sidle returned to her team she had batted away their questions. Sensei did not follow through with his threat; instead they sparred on the field for the next hour.

Sidle was always careful when it came to fighting. If she lost control for even a moment, she could accidently kill one of them. She was certain to keep her powers in check, only allowing herself the ability to do what other humans could do.

"That's enough for now," Minato called from beneath the shade of the tree. He did not bother to look up from the book he was reading. Sidle noticed the cover and rolled her eyes. Honestly, a genius like sensei shouldn't be wasting his time with garbage like that.

Kakashi and Obito bade goodnight and then began to walk back towards the village, a wide gap stood between them almost as if they each thought the other was carrying some horribly infectious disease. Sidle began to follow them.

Minato looked up from his book. "Wait a moment Sidle."

"Yes sensei," she turned back toward him confused.

"That girl, who was she really."

"I told you sensei. She was just lost, I didn't get to catch her name." Sidle hated lying to him like this but if she explained who she was, her secret would be discovered immediately.

By the way the blonde's eyes narrowed she could tell she hadn't fooled him for a second.

"It's alright Sidle," he said his face softening; "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you never have to lie to me."

She knew that. The man sitting there under the tree looked at her with such understanding and warmth. If she was anything less than a god she would have spilled out her secret to him right there.

"Thank you sensei," she bowed, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sidle," he said calmly. As she turned her back to him his eyes shifted to the spot where the strange girl had first appeared. He waited until Sidle was out of sight before moving in an instant to the place.

He stood there a moment trying to sense any unusual chakra trace. But there was nothing.

"You waiting for a lady our here, Minato?" Came a chuckle.

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei," Minato greeted without turning around.

"What are you looking for Sport?" the older man asked looking around.

"Nothing."

"Right, you're just staring intensely at the ground because you feel like it. But hey whatever floats your boat."

"Sidle was talking to a girl she obviously knew here and then comes back and lies about it."

"So. Chicks lie to guys all the time. It's been going on for centuries. Maybe if you actually had a girl you'd know this kind of stuff."

Minato stared up seriously at his sensei, "you don't understand. I've never seen Sidle so upset. She tried to hide it but I could tell. Sidle is not the kind of girl that shakes easily."

* * *

Sidle curled up on her bed the original _Peter and Wendy _lying open on her lap. Gently, she slid her hand down the picture of the Lost Boys. Without thinking her lips slipped into a smile.

"_I'm the oldest so I am Peter Pan."_

"_But Fenrir," Hel giggled, "you can't be. Peter is a boy."_

"_Well than none of us can be him. Jormungand is a snake and you two are girls."_

"_He has a point," Jormungand sighed looking down at his green coils._

"_But there has to be a Peter Pan," Hel stomped in frustration, "that's how the story goes."_

_Sidle looked around the grassy field but there was no boy growing in between the blades anywhere. But then her eye caught something, a tall man was walking toward them his hands deep in his pockets. There was no denying he was handsome with his rusty hair and green, glassy eyes._

"_Papa," she shrieked._

_Immediately the others heads jerked up to see their father walking toward them. They rushed to their feet, their childlike excitement pushing them toward the man. But Sidle had a head start._

"_Oomph," gasped her father as she leapt into his arms, "easy there Sidle."_

"_Papa you're just in time," she smiled._

"_In time for what?" He asked his youngest._

"_We need someone to play Peter Pan, but none of us can play him."_

"_That is a problem," he nodded seriously._

_By now the rest of his offspring had gathered around him, eager for their father's attention._

"_Daddy! Daddy you're back!" Barked the puppy happily._

"_Welcome back father," Hel and Jormungand nodded timidly._

"_Will you be Peter Pan for us, Papa?" _

"_I'm afraid I am only here for a short while. I need to speak with your mother. Where is she?" _

_Simultaneously, the delighted faces of his children turned sullen, unknowingly tugging on his heart._

"_But I don't think a few minutes would hurt," he said desperate to see the innocent smiles of his children._

_It was probably one of the best days of her life. Papa's visits were rare and him spending time with them like this was even rarer. _

_As the sun slowly melted away Papa had carried her to their home with Hel holding one had and Jormungand on his shoulder. Fenrir walked ahead of them._

_Her mother greeted them, her face showing no signs of surprise by her father's visit._

_Shortly, they were sent to bed but Sidle could hear the silent murmurs of her parents beyond the closed door. Their voices were blurry and jumbled but she did manage to catch one sentence._

"_You've never cared about this family, Loki."_

_Their voices once again became jumbled and soon there was only silence. Her door creaked open and the light outlined her father's powerful figure._

_Quickly, she shut her eyes and tried to even out her breathing, pretending to sleep._

_She didn't see her father smile down at her knowingly. Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped something under her arm. _

_After he left she peaked down to see the cover of Peter and Wendy_

With a snap she shut the book in hopes of turning off the memory. The carefree man that had played with her that day was not the same man she saw on her last day in the Land of the Gods.

He may have been there for her that day but when she had needed him most….

Papa had abandoned her.


End file.
